Don't Hold Back
by InfinitelyAlive
Summary: Edward can't resist Bella's blood that first day in biology class, or is it her body that has him acting like such an animal!


I've been living in this quaint town for over a year now, and everyday seems to carry on longer than the last. The only peace and gratitude I have felt since moving here is the size of the population and the easily accessible locations far enough from civilization that I can find peace from the thundering voices echoing in my mind.

I had been lying in this meadow for hours when I heard Alice's ringtone coming from the edge of the forest where I had dropped my things. I walked leisurely through the wild flowers in no hurry to be told what I already knew by my over indulgent sister.

"Yes Alice, I know school starts in a few hours I'll be there." I heard her scoff through the line and without reading her mind I knew that it annoyed her greatly when I didn't let her share her talent out loud.

"Yes Edward I'm aware you are outside and have no doubt realized the sun is rising. What I don't believe you know is that a few students have already noticed you walking into the school parking lot through the edge of the forest this year, and that it would wise for all involved if you came home and drive your Volvo to school like a normal teenager." She made an unattractive sputtering noise into the phone and then hung up.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair, longing to be able to avoiding spending any extended amount of time in close capacity with my siblings, but dreading the repercussions of ignoring Alice. I finally decided that the torture of my four mated siblings romanticized and often vulgar and sexual thoughts was a hit I would have to take over being seen as creepy and suspicious to my fellow 'peers' at Forks High School.

I took off through the forest towards the large white mansion I had called home twice now in my existence, trying to feel the calling and peace my family did when they were coming 'home'. As I reached the front steps Esme's thoughts hit me first.

'They've decided to head on without you, Alice said you might like to drive on your own today.' I could hear the concern and love and her voice and it only made me more uncomfortable. It was constantly bordering on pity. Like I had chosen this half-life of family and solitude. Like I enjoyed loving among three happy mated couples and suffering alone in silence. I raked my hands through my hair again and decided to head straight to the garage to avoid a conversation.

'Took you long enough bro, we're going to be late for first period. You should have gotten a faster car' I usually didn't mind hearing Emmett's thoughts, but unfortunately he had a one track mind, and thinking about fast cars usually led to him thinking about Rosalie in ways I have never wanted to know about.

I glared in this direction wishing that I could pour bleach into my brain to eradicate the images he was constantly grossing me out with.

The rest of the morning seem to go by without an incident but the large amount of people made it difficult to distinguish between individuals thoughts anyways unless I was trying, which I never did unless it was my siblings and they were practically shouting at me.

I cringed as I was making my way to the cafeteria and a particularly loud senior girl was fantasizing about asking me to some dance, and 'having her way with me' in the limo. The way she was screaming my name in her fantasy made me gag, and I had to press my way through the crowd to get away from her faster.

I hurried through the lunch line picking up the essential prop foods and made my way to a table in the corner of the lunchroom. My siblings joined me shortly after and I mentally begged them all to keep their thoughts to themselves as best as they could. I couldn't help over hearing Alice's thoughts as she was staring intently over my shoulder and singing Barbie Girl by Aqua in a different language each new verse. I raised my eye brow at her wondering what she was trying to hide from me, but decided that I probably was better off not knowing.

After I had picked apart my props, I turned sideways on my bench to allow my siblings their ogling privacy and give my head a rest. At that precise moment I heard an annoying voice shrilly explaining that I was probably gay, and at least extremely stuck up because I had never given a girl at this school the time of day, or night she thought pouting to herself.

Jessica Stanley the unfortunate regular of the bombarding Edwards mind with unwanted fantasies club. She was by far one the most graphic, and therefore the most annoying. Jasper and I had even tried a little experiment with her. Whenever she looked at me for an entire week, Jasper would send her waves of annoyance and disgust, mostly whatever was rolling off of me. But instead of discouraging her, she seemed to convince herself that she wasn't feeling well, and my beauty was just a reminder of how crappy she felt on the inside. Her logic confounded me so we gave up. I heard a verbal response to her negative assessment of me, but no thoughts. I looked over again to see whom Jessica was talking to and realized that it must be the new girl, Bella Swan that everyone had been gossiping about this morning.

I focused on where she was sitting and listened in to the conversation. "Well they are all quite lovely, maybe they just feel like outcasts, or prefer their privacy. Some people would rather be alone then surrounded by hundreds of strangers." I heard the words the kind brunette said, but again I could hear no thoughts. Her answer was polite and generous, so I didn't believe her to be slow of have a damaged mind. I realized for the first time in decades I had encountered someone whose mind was blank to me.

It annoyed me momentarily but then I decided that it was a blessing, one less immature train of thoughts to have to block throughout my school days.

My siblings started to pair off and leave our table, so I grabbed my tray of mangled props and followed suit. I was glad my last class of the day had finally arrived I was not looking forward to the hunt my siblings and Carlisle had planned for us tonight. I could see through Jaspers mind that the reason the woman would not be joining us was because they had every intention of turning this trip into an intervention. He feared I would react irrationally, possibly violent. This usually would have angered me, but Jasper can't help but plan for the worst. My maker Carlisle was more under the impression I was getting ready to leave the family, and was hoping to convince me to stay.

To be honest the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until he had thought it. But once it entered my brain it spread like an infectious disease and all I could think about these days was making it through the next year and half of high school here and going off to 'college' somewhere by myself. Alone and at peace. Like I am inside.

I took my seat at my usual biology table and began to stare out the window imagining which far off places I would like travel alone. Wondering that if I was patient enough, if I would find a mate of my own. I heard the other students start to meander through the doors and take their seats. All wondering what lesson Mr. Banner had prepare for us today, hoping it was simple as most of them had already exuded all of their intellectual abilities for the day.

I finally turned towards the front of the class when I heard Mr. Banner enter and ask everyone to settle down. I noticed that Bella Swan had arrived behind him and was standing awkwardly beside his desk waiting to be acknowledged. She finally cleared her throat in hopes to end her embarrassment. Mr. Banner smiled at her kindly and took the note she was handing him. He signed it and pointed towards the empty seat beside me telling Miss Swan to 'Park it next to Cullen'.

I laughed at his mannerisms and was about to turn back to my window gazing when a scent like pure ecstasy and fresh earth hit me so hard I thought I was struck senseless. I inhaled slowly for fear that the scent had vanished, but as Bella Swan took her seat beside me a fresh wave of the intoxicating perfume hit me again. I realized quickly that my mouth was pooling with venom and my entire body ached with the restraint that was keeping me in my seat. It was her. She smelled of strawberries, and freesias', Fresh earth and the morning sun. I had never want to consume another being this painfully in all of my existence.

I realized too late that she had turned to look at me, and that my face was probably contorted into something between fear, and primal lust. She stared into my eyes awestruck for what seemed like eternity until she gasped and lowered her head to stare at her intertwined hands and form a curtain between us with her hair.

The more she moved the more I struggled. I could see patches of her pale skin between her curtain of hair and her delicate wrists; they taunted me with their fragility and the nectar I knew coursed through her.

I gripped the base of our biology table hoping to further root myself in place, but every breath I took had me leaning minutely closer to the delicate and overpowering fragrance beside me. I closed my eyes and decided to hold my breath. Hoping that preventing any fresh intake would lessen the burn. But all it seemed to do was cause me to swallow mouth full's of venom faster.

Some immeasurable amount of time later, Bella peaked at me through her curtain of hair and gave me a small smile. I was in such shock by this obvious gesture from her to relieve whatever discomfort she thought I was feeling, that I felt the corners of my mouth turn up before I knew what I was doing. Her eyes seemed to tighten slightly, but her frame relaxed and she turned back to Mr. Banners lecture. I realized that I probably looked more frightening then comforting and mentally berated myself for even acknowledging her.

I looked at the clock and saw that class was about to end. I decided to test my strength and took a deep breath in through my nose hoping to desensitize myself from the high I was feeling due to her bloods calling. I immediately regretted my decision as I almost reached out and grasped her shoulder to pull her closer to me.

I opened my mouth to bite down on my lower lip and was again engulfed by her scent as it slid deliciously over my tongue and into my lungs. My whole body vibrated with the sensation and I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist her. The bell rang just as I was trying to formulate a plan to get her alone with me. I decided that I was too intoxicated to think and acted on instinct alone. I stood up slowly from my stool gathered my books and turned to Bella with as neutral of an expression as I believed I could manage at this point.

She had placed her books in her bag, and was slinging it over her shoulder when she finally noticed me still standing beside her. The other students had already left the classroom leaving us alone and myself vulnerable.

I quickly snatched Bella up into my arms and carried her to the school parking plot. I placed her in the passenger's seat of my car without even a word of comfort or disillusion as to what I was doing. I drove out of the parking lot and towards the highway, having no idea what to do. I let instinct take over again and pulled off on an old dirt road leading to a hiking trail in the forest. I parked the Volvo and exited the car at vampire speed not being able to contain myself any longer. I attempted to pry Bella from the passenger's seat, but she surprised me by holding up her hand as if asking me to wait.

"I am capable of getting out myself, but thank you." She stepped out of my car and slammed the door behind her before taking a few fearless steps towards me. I couldn't resist her anymore. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms possessively around her. I ran my nose along her jaw and grazed her outer ear. I placed a soft open mouthed kiss on her neck at her pulse point and felt her relax into me. I was vibrating with the intensity of what I was feeling while holding this fragile human girl in my hands. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into her lovely porcelain flesh and confirm that she tasted as good as she smelled, but the urge to feed was being taken over by another urge, one I had never felt before.

I placed small open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her jaw, darting out my tongue at regular intervals to taste her sweet essence. She was breathing heavily and clutching to me with surprising strength, I pulled back slightly to look into her face and her breath washed over me like a drug, I couldn't have helped my next action if the gods themselves had tried to stop me. I placed my lips delicately against hers, at first. Simply enjoying the warmth and serenity that was filling me. But it wasn't enough, so I slowly traced my tongue on her bottom lip, and again something snapped inside of me. I was pressing her against my car trying to get as close to her as possible and I slid my tongue between her lips begging for entrance. Her tongue delicately reached out to meet mine and I thought my dead heart would explode.

I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed my other hand into her lower back rocking into her with my groin. We both moaned at the contact and the sound was enough to pull me out of my drunken stupor, at least for a moment. I flew back from her so fast that she almost collapsed forward, but was able to lean back against the car. We were both breathing like we had ran a marathon and I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, and yet it terrified me.

I tried to collect myself but the sight of her heaving chest and the flush across her delicate cheeks only reminded me of the reason I pulled away from her, the very prominent and painful erection pressing into the denim of my jeans. I had NEVER had this reaction to another person before, human or vampire. My body was begging me for contact again, but my mind was warning me of the dangers I now presented to this poor girl. Not only did her blood appeal to me more than any others in the entirety of my existence. But her body's pull on me seemed to be even stronger.

Bella was watching me carefully and eventually decided to take matter into her own hands. She placed both of her hands at the hem of her shirt and before I could stop her had pulled it up over her head and thrown it onto the forest brush at her feet. I tried not to look at the skin shed revealed, staring disapprovingly into her face, but my lust one out again and I couldn't help but rake my hungry eyes over her exposed flesh.

In a flash she was back in my arms and I had even less control over my actions then I did before. I fell to my knees so I could plant kisses on her bare stomach and along her exposed chest. I could feel her heart rate increase with every touch, and her perfume was changing. I started kissing along the top of her jeans and I couldn't resist dipping my tongue into her belly button for another taste. Her hands shot into my hair, and I was hit with a completely new, but definitely all Bella scent that nearly knocked me backwards.

She collapsed onto her knees with me and pushed me back onto the forest floor. I was more than happy to allow her the space; little did I know her intent wasn't distance. She straddles my hips and began grinding into me while kissing me with such force I was sure I felt my heart beating. I gripped her hips and pulled her closer and harder, feeling something build up inside both of us. I had never felt even remotely like this before, but I knew that this girl, this woman, Bella was everything.

We both shook and gripped onto each other tightly as a wave of euphoria and ecstasy crashed down on us. My Bella collapsed onto my chest and snuggled into my shirt as she waited for her breathing to even out. I had never oragasmed before, and within an hour of knowing my Bella shed brought me to the greatest peak of my existence.

I slowly cradled her in my arms and lifted us up off the floor. I didn't want to disturb this moment, but my throat was burning painfully. I knew I needed to hunt. And Bella had begun to shiver. She pulled her shirt back on, and we climbed back into my car in silence. The drive back to the parking lot was just as quiet until Bella spoke up.

"My truck isn't here." She was about to get out of the car, but I grabbed her wrist and laughed as she looked back at me like I was keeping a secret from her. If only she knew.

"I have a feeling your truck is waiting for at home love." She looked at me skeptically, but must have decided that there weren't many other alternatives.

"Do you do this with all new girls? Drag them out into the woods, Show them you're special and have your way with them?" She was smirking sarcastically when I turned to gap at her, but I could see in her eyes that my answer was greatly important to her.

"Do you make a habit of taking your clothes off and throwing yourself at boys you just meet?" I immediately regretted my decision to mock her question. I must have lost my filter along with everything else back in the woods.

"I've never even kissed a boy before, let alone…one like you." I chose to believe she was referring to 'handsome good looks' and not to the strange anomalies I'd allowed her to see in the woods today.

We pulled up in front of her house and I felt guilty for not getting to know this beautiful creature before I'd taken something from her. But I couldn't help but feel grateful it wasn't more.

"Please Bella; understand that you are an anomaly for me. I have never met anyone like you in all of my years. You are unique and you are everything to me now. But I am a danger to you, and to myself if I don't leave. Please…" She placed her warm hand against my face and I could feel my resolve slipping. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips while opening her door. I leaned back into my seat and implored with my eyes for her to understand. She gave me one more fleeting glance, before exiting my car and slamming the door. I watched as she ran to her front door and disappeared from my view.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there,<strong>

**So here's a little story I couldn't get out of my head over the weekend. I'm definitely thinking about expanding on it. Let me know what you think! I know I seriously need a beta if anyone is interested let me know! I hope you enjoy. I promise I haven't stopped working on notes from a vampire, in fact the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days! **

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**3 Bri**


End file.
